Paul Kersey
'''Paul Kersey '''is the protaginist in the ''Death Wish ''film series. He became a vigilante in 1974 after his wife and daughter were attacked by hoodlums and he felt the police were doing a bad job. He is potrayed by actor Charles Bronson. History Early Life Paul Kersey was born on November 3rd, 1921 in New York City to a Mormon mother from Utah and an English father. Not much is known about Paul's early life except that he served in World War Two as a medic. After World War Two he married his wife Joanna. He served in the Korean War as a medic again and returned home to New York City and became a succesful architect. He and his wife Joanna had a daughter Carol Anne sometime after he became an architect. The Attack In 1974 After returning home from vacation in Hawaii Paul's wife and daughter went shopping at a local grocery store and put their adress in the crate of groceries that they wanted to be deliverd. Some hoodlums stumble upon the crate of groceries and use the adress to find their house posing as grocery deliverymen. The hoodlums vandalize Paul's house and rape his wife and daughter. Once Paul finds out about this he goes to the hospital where his wife and daughter are only to find out that his wife died of her wounds and his daughter had been left in a traumatized state. Paul's whole outlook on life, law enforcement, crime and justice change. Vigilante After he returns from Tucson, Arizona on a business trip, Paul's first vigilante killing occurs after he is confronted by a mugger late one night in a park. Paul proceeds to shoot this mugger and get away. He throws up at the tought that he just killed a person once he gets back to his house. He proceeds to kill more and more hoodlums as his vigilantism continues. It gets to the point where the New York Police Department set up a task force headed by Lt. Frank Ochoa to find and arrest him. Eventually Paul gets ingured and once he is in the hospital, Lt. Frank Ochoa lets Paul off the hook as long as he agrees to leave New York City. Paul goes to Chicago for a while then in 1982 he relocates to Los Angeles where his maid and daughter are killed while trying to break into his house. He is again pursued by Lt. Frank Ochoa who dies in a shootout with the gang of hoodlums led by Nirvana. Paul eventually kills Nirvana and escapes Los Angeles before the police can catch him. In 1985 he returns to New York City to visit an old friend. Paul discovers that his friend has been brutally attacked by the Street Punk Gang. His friend dies of his wounds soon after Paul's arrival and he is wrongfully arrested for the murder because he was at the scence when the poilcie arrive. The police agree to let him go if he will do vigilantism for the police who have been having trouble keeping the neighborhood under control. Paul kills many of the Street Punks much to the dismay of their leader Manny Franker who murders Paul's friends for revenge. Eventually the citizens of the neighborhood have otten fed up with the street punks and with Paul's guide they attack the Street Punks. After Paul kills Manny and most of the Street Punks he leaves New York City again without getting arrested. In 1987 Paul relocated again to Los Angeles and his girlfriend's daughter dies as a result of a drug overdose provided by local drugdealers. Paul sets out to kill the drugdealers but finds out that the task is mre complicated than he thought. He meets a man who claims to be Nathan White and gives Paul information on all of the drug operations in Los Angeles. After eleminating all of the drug operations Paul finds out that the man claiming to be Nathan White is actually a drug lord who used Kersey to get rid of the competition. He eventually kills him and manages to again escape before the police can arrest him. In 1994 Paul is living in New York City again with his girlfriend and her daughter. His girlfriend is having problems with her ex-husband who is in the mafia and he kidnaps her daughter and has Paul's girlfriend beaten up badly. Paul proceeds to kill many of the men in the mafia and eventually kills his girlfriend's ex-husband and rescues her daughter. It is unknown where Paul goes after this. Personality Paul is a quiet and kind person at first. He loves his wife and daughter and is happy with his career as an architect in New York City. But after his wife and daughter are killed his veiws change completley. He sets out for justice and revenge. Paul overall is a good guy. He is kind to firends he makes and always tries to protect them. He uses his apperance as a vulnerable old man to his advantage and kills hoodlums unexpectadley as they usually underestimate him. As the story progresses Paul becomes more of a revenge seeking individual rather than a justice seeking invividual. This leads him to kill hoodlums and criminals in a rather brutal manner sometimes. He is sly and is capable of mantaining two personallites. One of a vigilante and the other of a quiet architect. He always evades the police and keeps up his vigilantism despite the danger he faces. Notable People Killed *Nirvana *The Giggler *Manny Franker *Jack Romero *Tony Romero *Ed Zacharias *Fake Nathan White *Freddie "Flakes" *Tommy O'Shea Trivia *In the Death Wish (Novel) Paul Kersey was called Paul Benjamin. *Despite being 53-73 during the movies, Charles Bronson was able to perform all of the action sequences without stunt doubles and still be an action hero even though he was getting old. *Charles Bronson was an actual veteran in World War Two and the Korean War. *Ironically, Charles Bronson spoke out agianst vigilantism after the 1984 Bernhard Goetz subway shootings. *Paul killed more people in Death Wish 3 than in any other movie in the series. Gallery Kersey6.jpg|Kersey with an M16 Kersey5.jpg|Kersey fires his Micro Uzi Kersey4.jpg|Kersey fires on a crowd of hoodlums Keresy3.jpeg|Kersey with his Wildey Magnum Keresy2.jpg|Kersey confronted by a hoodlum Kersey1.jpg|Kersey confronts a group of hoodlums Category:Allies